A Thousand Lives
by Amodestpoet
Summary: A new young Immortal has joined the Game near Chicago. Can Methos keep him alive to see he lives a full life? OC. No Slash.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is the start of my Highlander story. Many thanks go out to Spirit Speaker for looking this over and editing it. Enjoy. **

Lucas sighed as he fell to his knees in defeat. He really should have listened more carefully; if he had, he probably wouldn't be about to lose his head. Yep, definitely not how he pictured himself dying 4 months ago. Still, at least he didn't have to wonder about if anyone would miss him. He was already dead to anyone who cared. He laughed, and why shouldn't he? The adopted son of a car tycoon, dying in a street in the slums. The universe definitely had a sense of irony.

"Something funny, kid?" growled the man in the cloak. The added condescension just made Lucas laugh even more.

"Nothing that an undereducated hick like you would understand." Defiant to the end, why the hell not? Not like he really had that much of a future ahead of him anyways.

"College students. The centuries seem to have only made your kind more arrogant instead of more enlightened."

"Can you just shut up and get this over with?" Lucas really hated when people drug things out unnecessarily.

"So eager to die are we? Very well then."  
Still laughing, Lucas decided that being Immortal really was overrated.


	2. Chapter 1

It was your typical midwestern summer afternoon, sun high in the sky, light breeze blowing all around, a few clouds in the sky, but no obvious thunderheads so far. The people were out chatting, mowing their yards and walking the dogs. There was little else to do on a day like this. Lucas Stone didn't really mind it. He had the day off and wanted to spend it doing what he liked. Today, that was headed to the city to go bowling with some friends. But that wasn't until later, so he had time to kill. As he meandered around town, with his cheap shades and ragged jeans, he couldn't help but feel content. After all, being rich certainly had it's advantages in life. He couldn't help but notice the strange man eating lunch at the local cafe though. It's almost as though he was watching him for some reason. _Whateve_r, he thought. S_ome nutjob just passing through the area like a leaf in the wind. These people are quite useless. _Such was the way of things in the country. People just lived without care. Lucas was sure today wasn't going to be that extraordinary. It'd be just a typical day.

Adam Pierson took a sip of the drink that was supposed to be coffee. Not that it was something else, it just wasn't like the coffee of days gone buy. This Starbucks seemed to ruin the effect. As he was drinking, he felt the incessant buzz in his head, indicating that an Immortal was nearby. But it was off, somehow. Almost like it was a pre-Immortal. _Great. Another one to keep an eye on. Duncan managed to handle Richie for a long time, maybe I should try it. Or maybe I should just give him my head right now. _ Rolling his eyes for even considering the possibility of training a new student, Adam just glanced at the young man. He gathered right away that the kid was not as poor as he dressed. There was just an attitude about him that suggested he was used to a higher class of life. Adam had lived those lives before, both rich and poor. He really shouldn't get involved with another student. It was just a waste of time, they were going to be eaten alive by the Game anyways. He should just move on and leave him alone. Who knows, perhaps he'd live long enough to die an Old Immortal. The first he'd seen in 300 years, at least. But that wasn't going to happen. The world was just too well traveled for some greedy bastard not to kill him, only to take his head as soon as he revived.. Pierson continued drinking the sorry excuse for a coffee as he'd ever tasted and read up on current events. No need to get involved, and no need to run away yet. Here in the middle of nowhere, there was no one to come looking for him.

As he drove up to the bowling alley, blaring some 80's station, he noticed that his friends were all hanging around the front entrance. _Guess they want me to pay for the evening. Eh, whatever. The old man will be annoyed but at least we're just having a good time. _

"Yo, Luke, you ready to get demolished again?" Tom really was quite a charmer, especially when it came to girls. Of course, being best friends with the local celebrity's son helped a little.  
"What do you mean again, Tom? That last time was a fluke. Just like you getting the waitress's number afterwards was." Lucas grinned. It had been a very good night.  
"You still griping about that? You need to get more of a life. Anyways, let's get this on, the girls on inside, waiting for us. Or rather, waiting for me, since who in their right mind would want you?" Tom gave Lucas a punch on the shoulder, knowing there wouldn't be a retort. Just another typical day.  
"Alice, good to see you could join us, but I do still question your judgement in bringing along Tom." Lucas had to get the dig in. Alice and Tom were twins, so it made sense that the two would come together. "And you brought along Emily. Very cool. Now, all y'all ready to get owned?" This made everyone laugh hysterically.

Once inside, the group wasted no time getting there stuff together and the lane ready. They ordered a large pizza and a draft of the local brew. Lucas didn't notice the man in the corner, watching him and his friends. A man with the tattoo of an eye on his right wrist. No, Lucas was having too much fun beating his friends and drinking the water of life to notice the stranger. He wouldn't have cared even if he had.  
As the night wore on, the game quietly settled down. Tom won the first match 147-128-116-109. Then Alice somehow managed to beat them all with a score of 214, which the boys were ashamed to have lost that badly. Finally, after three games, the alley was starting to close and the group broke off and went home.  
"Luke, buddy, you wanna let me drive ya home? You've had quite a lot to drink." Tom had had maybe 2 beers early in the night. He was sure he could handle it.

"Probably a good idea, here," Luke tossed him the keys to his Solaris. "Alice, you can pick him up later. We're probably gonna play some Call of Duty. Or rather, I'm gonna play some Call of Duty and he's gonna get his ass lit up by noobs again." Alice chuckled at that.  
As the boys were driving off, Alice noticed briefly a man in the corner acting like he was bored with the world. _He's kinda cute, and not that much older than me, _she mused.  
"Hey, Emily, see that guy over there? I'm gonna go talk to him."  
Shaking her head Emily had to laugh as well. "Alice, picking up guys at a bowling alley? You can do better."  
"I don't care, he's kinda cute. What's the worst that could happen?"  
"You end up dead in a dumpster." Emily shrugged. He was attractive in a strange way. More mysterious than anything. Oh well, it's good fun for her friend. Maybe she might even get the man's number or a free drink out of it.

Adam noticed the young girl making her way to him. He didn't usually hang out in bowling alleys but he decided he wanted to keep an eye on that pre-Immortal he felt earlier. _Great, the child probably thinks she can get a free drink out of me. I really need to stop being so noticeable. If she can pick me out, then who knows who else can see me. That Watcher over there in the other side of the bar? Come to think of it, why didn't he leave after the boys did?  
_ "Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to be a bother, but I have to know why a man as handsome as you is drinking alone." Alice hoped her bold attitude wouldn't put him off.  
"Because no one here is interesting enough for me to even deign to want to converse with. Now, I have more important things to do than listen to the prattlings of an adolescent brat. Good day." With that, Adam stood and walked out of the bar. He was a little harsh, but it was better that way for both of them. The girl was too much like Violet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. Many, many thanks to Spirit Speaker for dealing with my random updates and for being my beta. Anyways, read and enjoy, and review.**

Of the moments leading up to the crash, all Lucas would remember was that they were listening to 30 Seconds to Mars. He wouldn't be able to remember what album, or what song, but he would remember the band.

"So, Luke, how are things between you and my sister?" Tom liked to jab at him with the implications.

"You know very well that Alice and I are just good friends. I'm not drunk enough to divulge any non-existent feelings other than that. You're gonna have to try harder than that to hook us up."  
"'Non-existent', huh? Yeah, nice dodge there. Whatever, I think you're actually a good influence on her and that I wouldn't mind holding a death threat over your head if you dated her."

Luke laughed at this. Alice and he had dated once, long ago, but there was no real interest on either side. It was just a test to see if there was. "Yeah, you threaten me. That'd be a sight to-"

The screeching of tires was the only warning they had before the world went dark.

ATLATLATL

Adam was two blocks away from the scene when he heard the crash. He also felt the unmistakable buzzing of an Immortal nearby. _So much for not getting involved. Now I have to teach him a few of the rules. _He rushed over to the scene so he could find the young man before crowds gathered. _I'm going to regret getting involved. Maybe I can just teach him enough to survive and see if Duncan or Joe can find him a suitable mentor. I'm really not cut out for this. _

Sighing, Adam arrived just as Lucas was reviving.

Lucas coughed and groaned. "What the hell happened? Tom, you okay? Tom?" Lucas looked over to see his best friend impaled by the steering wheel and that world was upside down. "TOM!" Lucas tried to cry, but somehow the tears just refused to come. A rage formed deep inside of himself. Why was he alive and his best friend dead? He managed to crawl out his window and collapse onto the street in view of a tall, cynical looking man.

"Well, well. It appears you're not dead. Strange isn't it? I bet you're thinking to yourself right now, '_How am I alive? This shouldn't be possible.'_ And you're right, for most it isn't. Unfortunately for you, you are now an Immortal. Don't look at me like that. You just crawled out of a twisted hunk of metal. Your friend is dead and so is the other driver. If you want to avoid awkward conversations with your friends and those who you think are your family, then I suggest you stop gawking and come with me."

"Why should I trust you? Who are you even?" Lucas said acidly. There was a strange buzz in his head that just refused to go away.  
"Because you have no choice. Either come with me and make everyone wonder about your fate, or stay and explain how you survived without a scratch while both drivers were killed. You did notice you're unharmed, did you not? Now come on, we really don't have time for this." Adam grabbed the kid and helped him stand up. "My name's Adam. I'm going to have to be your mentor for a little while. Questions later, we need to get out of here." Already the sounds of sirens were coming their way. With that, the pair got into Adam's car and drove off.

During the trip out of town, Lucas was confused. _How did I survive that wreck? And who is this man? How did he know I was adopted? What does he mean I'm Immortal? Immortality is a myth. _  
"That's what most people think. And honestly, it's more of a curse than a gift." Adam grimaced as he recalled the days he spent long ago. Lucas frowned after realizing he had said the last part aloud.  
"What exactly do you mean, Immortal? We can't die?" Lucas supposed that was as good a place to start as any.

"Oh no, we can die quite easily. You just died about a half hour ago for the first time. We just don't stay dead. We also don't age."  
"We don't stay dead? And it seems like we have rapid healing abilities."  
"As long as you don't lose your head, you will revive. And yes, we do heal quickly. But you can't regenerate limbs. You lose a hand, you lose a hand."  
"Lose my head? I just found out I can't stay dead and you expect me to stay calm about this?! Who the hell are you anyways?"  
"Call me Adam. It's good enough for now. And I don't mean figuratively losing it. I mean literally. You get your head chopped off and it's Game over. That's what I need to teach you. A few fighting skills so you can live longer."  
"Wait, why would we get our heads chopped off?"  
"Because that's how we gain more power. Through Quickenings. When you kill another Immortal, you gain all their experience and power."  
"I guess I can understand that. How did you know I was adopted though?"  
"Because we all are. None of us knew our parents. Most of us were just found and adopted."  
"How old are you anyways? You have an accent that I can't quite place. You're not from this era."  
"I'm old enough. Leave it at that. You really don't want to know the answer to that question."  
"Whatever. I'm assuming that you're not gonna kill me if you're teaching me this stuff."  
"Not yet"

"Anything else I should be aware of?"  
"You can't have children. Ever."  
"Wait, I can't? Or we can't?"  
"Immortals can't have children. To do that, you have to win the Game and become Mortal. Waste of bloody time."  
"Why wouldn't you want to win?"  
"What use is there in being mortal? Growing old and eventually being forgotten. No, there is too much to do in this world to waste time wishing to be mortal. Immortality is a curse, but it still has it's uses."  
"You're quite the cynic."  
"You have no idea."

"Where are we going anyways?" Lucas thought he recognized the highway they were on, but he couldn't be sure.  
"Chicago, for now. Find you a sword or an ax, or something sharp enough for you to fight with. If you're gonna play the Game, you have to know how to fight. Otherwise you'll lose your head to the first Immortal you encounter. Have you ever fought with weapons before?"  
"Only in the video games. My martial arts training never got quite that high."  
"Then I suppose we'll have to find you something simple to start with so you won't cut off your own head." Adam then went back to driving and said nothing more for a few hours.

* * *

Hopefully you liked this. Maybe we'll see the girls again, maybe we won't. Keep reading to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucas sighed as he looked out on the vast cornfields that dominated the landscape in this and most parts of the state. His life was so confusing now. Just a few hours ago he died and became an Immortal. At the cost of his best friends life and the life he once knew. It really wasn't fair. And here he was, somewhere on the way to Chicago, with a man who wouldn't tell him how old he was or what he was supposed to do now. All Adam ever said was to survive. But how was he supposed to survive against beings that were hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. After all, he was just a college student, and an aspiring writer. Not that he'd really written that much. It was really just a hobby of his that he did from time to time. He really just focused on getting the money to be able to live comfortably, if not necessarily luxuriously, for the remainder of his years. Which now seemed to be indefinite.

"It's not really fair. Why couldn't the car have killed me too?" Lucas growled to himself. The rest area where they were staying was abandoned at this time of night.

"Because God is not that nice about these things. He tends to have a crueler sense of humor than you realize," Adam said from behind him, startling Lucas.  
"You believe in God? After all you've seen and done, you believe in him?" Lucas didn't exactly deny that there was a God, but he didn't really care about him either. It was kind of a "yeah, you're probably real, I just don't care," relationship between the two of him.  
"I may be Immortal, but I'm not stupid. God made us, but got bored with us. We didn't respect him or listen to his advice and so he punished us by ignoring us. Oh he still speaks with some people, I'm certain, but for the most part, humanity is on it's own until we grow up." Adam grinned as he said this. While he certainly believed that God existed, he'd seen enough miracles in life to know that someone did, he wanted to know about Lucas' opinions. And being so controversial so late at night was a good way to see someone for who they are.

"Were you a philosopher in some previous life?"  
"I wasn't, but I did mentor Lord Byron." Adam laughed as Lucas' eye's bulged. "I take it you're familiar with his work, then? Tried to use it to woo some young girl?"  
"Of course I'm familiar with it. He was a brilliant man. If somewhat demented."

"Of course you're familiar with it. You're also familiar with his most recent stuff. Jim Morrison, for example. Or his last career as Byron."

Lucas choked on the soda he had been drinking. "Are you kidding me? Byron is an Immortal?"  
"Was. He lost his head a few years ago, sadly."  
"Seriously, how old are you?"  
"I told you, you don't want to know. It really doesn't matter anyways."  
"Can you at least tell me your real name?"  
"No. You'll have to keep calling me Adam. The fewer who know who I am, the safer you and I are. Well, at least I'm safe. You on the other hand, have you any idea how to use a sword?"  
"Well, to quote one of my favorite books, 'stick them with the pointy end'," Lucas chuckled.  
"In more civilized times, that would have been sufficient. Now however, you have to behead. But sticking them with the pointy end, as you so eloquently put it, will help the process. Get some rest, we've still got quite a ways to go."

Methos stared out at the open road, wondering again why the hell he got involved. He had stolen the boy's life away from him and told him things that no one deserves to know. He had told him he could never again see his friends or family and that there would be people out there who would kill him just for existing. It was not an easy life, but the boy seemed to be taking it quite well.  
"Lucas, what were you studying in college? Or were you just about the party life?"

"Oh, I was pre-law. Not much to brag about, but I was doing alright. Why do you ask?" Luke looked over at Adam and noticed that he was rather somber for some reason. "Everything alright?"  
"No. I hate getting involved, but if I hadn't, who knows how long you would last? You'd be confused and probably wind up getting locked up and studied. Which we really don't want. I need to train you how to fight well enough to survive long enough to run away and then you're on your own. I really can't endanger you much longer."  
"Then let's train. You're at least 300 years old, you should know a couple different fighting styles." Lucas really didn't have any idea what he needed other than to be able to cut through skin and muscle and sever someone's head. It wasn't exactly an art form. How hard could it be?  
"Tell me, you ever swung a sword in your life? Ever felt the weight of a battle ax in your hands? No? Didn't think so. This Age prefers guns and bullets to steel and fire. But we Immortals must stay with the old ways." Pulling off onto a side road that seemed to be deserted, Adam got out of the car and opened up the case he had in the trunk. In it were two longswords of elegant design. Tossing one to Lucas, he said "Careful with that, I've had it for a long time. It'd be rather expensive to replace. Now, let's begin." With that, the pair started clashing at each other for hours on end, until the sun finally decided to crawl over the horizon. Lucas wasn't a master of the sword, few men in this Age are, but he wasn't liable to get himself killed. The potential was there, it was just a matter of him getting used to it.  
"Dead again. You really need to learn to block these attacks." Adam put his sword up and then helped Lucas get off the ground. "It hurts, I know, but I can't coddle you. You either learn or you die. And I'd rather not see you die yet. I haven't met too many of us that aspire to be lawyers. Most of us choose much more... simplistic styles. We don't sell what souls we may have."  
"It really wasn't my idea. I just needed something to get me out of that damn county. We all have to do something, and that was my way out. I wasn't an athlete, I was a student. My sister and I were going to do good for the world. Or so we thought. She was the better student by far." Lucas frowned as he thought of Alice. What was she up to now that he was missing and presumed dead? Would she be able to get along without him to keep her out of trouble?  
"Come, we still have about an hour or two of travelling left to do. You ever been to the Windy City?"

Lucas shook his head as Adam laughed and started up the car.


	5. Chapter 4

**So Chapter 4 is finally here. I really do like where this is going. Hopefully you readers won't hate me too much. Anyways, many thanks to Spirit Speaker for editing this and getting back to me so quickly. Enjoy!**

Alice looked on in horror at the mangled heap that was once her brother's car. She had been crying for hours, but the tears still flowed readily. She couldn't believe that Tom was dead and Lucas was missing. How could he be missing? They were in the car together, they had to have been. They were nowhere near the house when they got t-boned. So how was it she was left with a dead ex-boyfriend and a missing brother? It didn't make any sense. She was too lost in thought to hear the officer's question the first time.  
"Ma'am, I asked does your brother have any reason to flee from a scene like this?" The officer was used to such emotional times as these, and so he was patient and calm. The young lady just needed to know everything was going to be alright.  
"Huh? I don't know. I doubt it. I mean they had been drinking a little, but that's why Tom was driving. Designated driver. Officer, did the other driver... did he live?" She had to know. She couldn't explain why, she just had to know. "Please, Officer, I just need to know. Did the other driver make it?"  
The dark look in the officer's eyes was all the confirmation she needed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, it appears he was killed on impact. Before you ask, I don't know which party was to blame. And I have no idea why your brother was not in the car, nor in the street. Maybe he was able to walk away and make it to a hospital, but that seems highly unlikely. We'll keep you updated though. I'm sorry ma'am." The officer then stepped back a few feet to give the young lady some moments to mourn. He technically wasn't supposed to do that, but his superiors wouldn't care that much. After a few minutes, he gently tapped her on the shoulder and told her they had to lock up the lot for the night. Alice nodded in understanding and, with tears still rolling down her face, left the lot with just as many questions as when she entered.  
_Oh Lucas, where are you? I have no doubt you survived that wreck, no matter how impossible it may seem. You always seemed to be able to protect yourself and your friends. You were invincible. Where are you, little brother? _

ATLATLATL

Later that evening, Alice found herself curled up in her bed with a margherita next to her and the tears finally drying upon her face. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she make arrangements for a funeral for her brother or did she look for him in the hopes that he might be somehow still be alive? It wasn't right that he was missing. He was going to be a lawyer and a social activist. It wasn't fair, he was a good person. Trying to control her sobbing, Alice barely heard the phone ring. With great effort, she managed to stop crying and answer the phone.

"H-Hello?"  
"Is Alice Stone around?"  
"This is she. Can I help you?" Looking down to check the number, Alice saw that it was restricted. She cursed herself for answering without checking, her grief was going to get her in trouble.  
"I have information on your brother. I know where he is." The voice sounded distorted, as if they were talking through a machine. _Great. Just what you needed, _Alice sighed.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Names are not important. What is important is that your brother is alive and needs your help. You're the only one who can help him. Now, do you want to save your brother or not? It's up to you."  
Alice thought about it very briefly, and then decided she wanted to help her brother. Then kill him for disappearing on her.

"What do I need to know.?"

* * *

So Alice is back, but she seems to be a little confused. Any guesses on the mystery man on the phone? If you guess correctly, well, you'll see. Anyways, thank you for reading this. Thank you to okami34 for reviewing, I do appreciate the criticism. Feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long getting this one up. It's been kinda crazy these last couple weeks and I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked. Anyways, many thanks to Spirit Speaker for looking this over and being supportive of it. Read and enjoy!**

The sound of steel clanging against steel would normally be cause for alarm, but in the pre-dawn morning of Southside Chicago, there were much worse sounds. It was not the sort of area where one generally asked questions about the noises they heard. Most just ignored the sounds and went about their business. The few who actually cared enough to notice the odd sounds assumed someone had it coming, whatever "it" was. No one was bold enough to check it out. The sounds continued for a while with grunting and occasional laughter.  
"Dead again! Don't feel too bad, I've had a long time to practice." Adam wasn't worried about being discovered. Not in this neighborhood

"I have no hope of beating you. You're 500 hundred years old." Lucas wasn't really depressed, just exhausted. They'd been fighting for hours.  
"Only 500? Well, I suppose that makes sense." Adam chuckled silently. The world was a much bigger place when he was 500.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving right now." Lucas felt like he was going to drop at any second.

"I'm sure there is a diner around here somewhere that's open at this godforsaken hour. Come on, let's look around."

Neither of them noticed the dark figure on top of a nearby roof watching them. It was really just chance that he happened to be in the area. He had heard the familiar sound of steel on steel and figured two Immortals were nearby. As he watched, he could tell that it was a training session.  
"Some fool is training in this area? They're either incredibly bold, or incredibly stupid. Wonder if I know them." He continued trying to get a glimpse of either participant. He laughed as he studied the younger swordsman's technique, it was obvious he was very young. Probably only a couple years as an Immortal. Maybe less than that. Right as he was turning to walk away, he caught a glimpse of the taller man's face, and struggled to contain his rage. Methos! After 3000 years, they finally meet again. Fate was indeed kind. But now was not the time to engage the Eldest Immortal. No, they would meet again soon. It was enough to know that his vengeance would soon be at hand.

ATLATLATL

Phygeria: 3000 years ago

The first thing he realized was that he was in a river and he needed to breathe. He quickly tried to surface, but it was hard to do clothed as he was. He did manage it after a few seconds though. Coughing as he dragged himself onto the shore, Lityerses tried to recall what had happened. A name came to him right away. Heracles. The so-called son of Zeus. He had been beaten and killed and thrown in the Maender. But he wasn't dead, so Heracles must have failed, but he was the strongest man in the known world, and he didn't fail. So how was he still alive. While he was trying to figure this out, he became aware of a figure watching him. Instinctively, he grabbed for his sword, but it wasn't there. It was on the bottom of the river, where his body should be as well.  
"You really shouldn't go around without a sword. It's quite dangerous for our kind." The voice sounded bored and ancient.  
Still sputtering, Lityerses did manage to find his voice. "What do you mean 'our kind?' You're no Phrygian, that much is certain. Who in Hades are you?"  
"Me? I am just a wanderer. Though not a harmless one, my companions more so. Perhaps you can tell us why you felt the need to swim in the river fully clothed?" Three more men appeared in his field of vision, all of them laughing.

"H-her-Heracles" He managed to choke out. More laughing from the group.  
"Heracles? The self-proclaimed son of Zeus? What did you do to attract his attention." The mysterious man seemed slightly more interested now.

"I was the Reaper of Men. The best swordsman in Phrygia and Greece. " It was true. He had never lost.  
"Apparently not." This had the group roaring obnoxiously.

"He didn't best me in swordsmanship. He beat me in a harvest. My first and only loss."  
"It's well that he didn't take your head. That means I can kill you and take your power." This time the more rugged and ruthless looking barbarian, for that's all he could be, was the one who spoke.

"Easy, Kronos. There's no need to frighten the poor fool. He did just revive after all. Although, The Reaper of Men, an Immortal. What do you say we give this poor fool a chance to prove his swordsmanship? A Fifth Horseman would be amusing to say the least." The stranger looked at him as if he was appraising a piece of jewelry. A trinket of passing interest, nothing more.  
"The Horsemen, milords?" For there was no doubt that these barbarians were powerful men. Very powerful.  
"If you wish, Methos. Just remember, if he fails, his head belongs to me. Welcome to the Horsemen, 'Reaper'"

ATLATLATL

They found a diner a couple blocks away. Methos and Lucas walked in at about 6:30. The waiter didn't even give them a second glance, he'd seen much stranger duos in his time at the restaurant.  
"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" His tone sounded friendly enough, but it was supposed to hide the boredom that came after the graveyard shift.  
"I'll have some coffee, black, and some pancakes." Methos had been drinking coffee since it's discovery. He wasn't a prude about it, but the stuff centuries ago was much stronger.

"And, I'll have an omelette. Make it however you feel like." Lucas really could care less at this point. Right now he was too irate over his poor swordsmanship abilities. The waiter then nodded and took the order back to the cook.  
"I've been around for a long time. I've learned how to fight in almost every form there is. I would have been surprised if you had beaten me right away. You're just going to have to get better" While Lucas was speaking, a man came into the diner, for the diner was one of a great reputation in the area, and Methos glanced up to see the tattoo of a Watcher on his wrist.

* * *

So, how many of you have heard of Lityerses before? And what happened to Alice? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Thank you to **Spirit Speaker **for leaving a comment. And please follow and favorite!


	7. Chapter 6

The food came more quickly than Methos would have liked, but it was still enjoyable. All the while, he kept notice of the man with the Watcher tattoo. He didn't like that they were there. _How the hell did he find us so fast? _But he couldn't let the fact that the man was there bother him. He still wasn't sure how many Watchers knew his secret that he was Immortal. Still, it was strange that they'd have somebody on Lucas so quickly... Unless someone else was in town and they didn't recognize Adam. Which would be bad. He made it a point of not being found by other Immortals. Heck, most of them thought he was just a legend. The last one who had gone searching for him was dead and only 3 other Immortals knew his true identity. Which is how he liked it.  
"Something wrong, Adam?" Luke could tell that he was distracted. The food was good, but something about the Immortal's face just gave it away. _Seriously, how old is this man? _He doubted he would ever get an answer, but something told him this man was far older than he originally thought.

"A colleague of mine just walked in the door. One I'm not certain about. Don't worry too much, it'll probably work out in our favor." Methos wasn't quite certain of that, either. Ever since the Horton incidents, he'd taken much more precautions when dealing with the Watcher Organization. It probably wasn't necessary, but keeping his head definitely was.

"Colleague? I didn't know you were employed."  
"Most Immortals have a job of some sort. I have a friend who's an antiques dealer in Canada. Or he might be in Paris right now. I'm not really sure. He travels every few months and usually gets himself into a lot of trouble when he does." That was an understatement. How MacLeod managed to keep his head was nothing short of miraculous.

"Antiques? Why should an Immortal care about the past? You live forever taking people's heads!" Lucas finally had snapped. He slammed his fist on the table. Luckily there weren't many patrons in the diner.  
"Now is not the time to be discussing this, though I'm glad your anger has finally shown itself. Now we can actually do something about your pathetic attempts at swordplay. Grief has no place in a battle." Methos glanced over to check on the Watcher and saw that he was still sipping coffee and reading the Tribune. He didn't buy it, but he couldn't do anything about it right now.  
"Everything alright, sirs?" The waiter had wandered over out of curiosity.  
"It's fine. The food is good. But we'll take our check now." Time to put this boy's grief and anger to use. They stood and walked out the door and headed back to the warehouse.

The man at the counter sighed. It had been a long day. Immortals were such strange beings and now he had overheard this conversation. It was strange seeing Adam Pierson in Chicago, and even stranger to hear him talk about Immortals with a young kid. Maybe he was recruiting for the Watchers for some reason, but that really wouldn't make sense. Adam never really liked people all that much, and was usually rude and quick to the point in conversation. So why was he here in Chicago so far away from the Methos Project? Unless there was a new find in the Project that he had rumors of. It wouldn't really surprise him. Anyone who was 5000 years old was bound to leave traces somewhere. It really shouldn't matter to him, but could it hurt to leave Liam alone for a few hours? It would be easy to pick up the trace of that Immortal. The Watcher shuddered a little bit. He'd followed few Immortals that could creep him out as much as Liam. Still, he really shouldn't get involved with Adam. It just wasn't worth it to find out what was going on. He sighed and sipped his coffee. He could at least finish this meal before chasing after introverts and kids. No matter how strange they seemed. Liam could wait a little bit. He'd be in town for awhile. Some Greek exhibit was coming into town. Strange that an Irishman would like Greek art. Then again, he really wasn't Irish, he just lived there for 300 years. Not much was known about Liam before he popped up in Ireland, other than the fact he had a taste for bloodshed and cruelty.

ATLATLATL

They had to be more careful now. People were starting to wake up and head to work. Still, their location gave them some privacy. This warehouse would provide security, and no one would stick their head inside. Methos was trying to be patient with Lucas, but he also had to make sure the kid got it quickly. Not easy to do. The kid was alright, but he was just too unfocused at the moment. Finally, he had to push him.  
"I get it, your best friend died. People die all the time. Life goes on. Life has always gone on. Now stop screwing around and at least pretend like you know which end of the sword is which."  
"Why are you such an ass? And what's the point? I'm likely to lose my head with my first opponent. So you're wasting your time." Lucas just couldn't focus. He was still so angry.  
"You live for 500 years and see how much you like the world. Now let's try this again." This time Methos was surprised to see Lucas actually able to parry his blows for a while and nearly strike him. _He's catching on._ "Alright, alright. You're getting better. There's really not much more I can teach you. You're going to have to learn some things on your own. But I'm not leaving you yet. I can take you to someone who knows more about training than-"  
At that moment, the buzzing of a nearby Immortal started. Methos swore to himself and drew his sword.

"Now, Methos, is that really any way to greet an old friend? With the threat of a duel?" Lityerses walked through the door and was disappointed by the sight of Methos' longsword.  
"Odd that you would claim we were still friends. Last I saw of you, you were at the wrong end of a sword and were slowly bleeding out your life" While Methos had kept track of his old companions for the most part, and even a few enemies, he really hadn't thought of seeing if Lityerses was still alive.  
"That was an unfortunate event, and I did spend the next 20 years stuck in a grave before I escaped."  
"It took you twenty years to escape? Why so long?" Most Immortals could do it in a couple hours and only die once or twice more.  
"Well, they thought I was exceptionally evil, so they buried me deep."  
"Methos? You said your name was Adam!" Lucas had no idea what was going on.  
"Now is really not the best time to bring that up. In fact, you should probably run. Head towards Canada. Hopefully MacLeod is there." Lucas decided to take his advice and try and get out of the warehouse. Before he could, Lityerses well-faked Irish accent called at him.  
"What's the matter, kid? Don't you want to hear about your mentors sordid past? His days of glory and conquest? Of blood and battle?" Lityerses chuckled and Lucas stopped before walking out the door. "I see I have your attention. Your friend here was a legend. Straight out of the book of Revelations."  
"Adam, what is he talking about?" Lucas couldn't decide what to do. The stranger didn't look like much, but there was something about him that made Lucas want to run towards Canada like Adam suggested.  
Methos took this chance to pull out his handgun, shoot Lityerses in the heart and get out of the warehouse.

Outside the warehouse, Lucas stopped Adam before they got into the car.  
"Who the hell was that and what was he talking about?" Lucas was confused and angry.

"There is no time for that, he'll be reviving shortly, and we need to be far away from him when he does. He tends to be angry a lot." Methos was still shocked that Lityerses was still alive. He thought all the Horsemen were dead. It seems that fate was not quite ready to forgive his past. Even if everyone else had. Of course, he had let Lityerses be executed. He should have stayed and finished the job, both times. But now he had to get this young fool to safety. The kid should have a chance at life. "I'll explain it all along the way. We have a long way to go, and it's better we move with speed." Lucas sighed and got into the car. This life really wasn't what he wanted.

Inside the warehouse, Lityerses came to. "That bastard shot me. Didn't have the decency to let me finish my conversation with that young man. He shot me. Does he really care that little about the Rules? Or about common courtesy? Then again, Death always was a survivor." Lityerses stood up and dusted off his pants. So they were heading to Canada, in all likelihood. Guess he just had to figure out who this MacLeod was and make sure he was there when the duo arrived to meet him. But first, he needed a new suit.


	8. Chapter 7

**And here we go. Sorry about the delay this week in getting up. Work's been kinda nuts lately. That and I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this. Many thanks to my beta, Spirit Speaker, for finding time to edit this. Between her finally catching up on Doctor Who and writing three amazing fics of her own, it's a miracle. Anyways, here it is, read and enjoy!**

Alice shivered slightly as she waited in the rain for the man who promised her answers. Their first meeting had left her even more confused. This time, she was determined to get the truth out of him. And find out exactly where her brother was. _Why did he have to meet today? It's raining so hard out. Must have something to do with privacy. _While she was musing over the fate of her brother, a man walked over to her, a man with a very peculiar tattoo on his wrist, which was barely noticeable at the edge of his coat.  
"Excuse me, miss, but you seem to be waiting for someone, though why you would do so in this weather is beyond me." The man wasn't actually nervous about showing his face this time. This naive little girl may just be the key to realizing Horton's dream.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to show your face. 2 hours you've kept me waiting in this miserable weather. Now, why the hell would you do that to a sweet little girl like me?" Alice could turn on the charm at a moment's notice if she had to. It usually put people off-balance by going from bold to charming. They didn't really know how to react, and that made it easier to get what she wanted. Not that she was manipulative, it was just a source of amusement for her.

"My apologies, miss. I explained to you last time that there is a race of beings known as Immortals, and that I am part of a secret society that watches them. Normally, I wouldn't bother getting involved with the siblings of Immortals, but your brother has managed to hook up with one of the most depraved and sadistic of Immortals. I'm concerned for his safety." The man had to suppress a grin, this was going very well.  
"Now why should I believe you? You could very well be part of some insanely elaborate prank on me, which I normally would suspect Lucas of doing, except that I buried his best friend this morning and he was nowhere to be seen. Now either you start making sense, or I'll scream. There's still enough people around that you wouldn't want me to do that." Alice wasn't quite sure what to make of this guy, but he didn't seem to be telling her all the truth. She could see that in his eyes. He was hiding something, but he did seem to know something about her brother. _Oh Lucas, why must fate be so cruel to you? I'm going to find you and I'm going to help you. _  
"There is no need to make threats, young lady. I'm perfectly willing to help you out. This Immortal is responsible for the deaths of several of our order. And it's about time he came to justice. Now, do you want to help your brother keep his head or not?" Or maybe it wasn't going so well after all. No matter, she was still interested enough to be able to bring down Methos. Which is what Horton would have wanted. The older the Immortal, the more of an affront to God they were.

"You still haven't told me why I should trust you." Alice wasn't eager on this idea. Trusting this man was a dangerous gamble.  
"Because I'm your brother's only hope."

ATLATLATL

Lityerses was pissed, and rightfully so. 2000 years now, he had hunted for Methos, and when he finally caught up to him, and his newest companion, the bastard had shot him in the heart. Well, there was no underestimating him, not again. He should have remembered, Death always had a plan, and it was never good for anyone to cross that plan. But, Methos had gotten sloppy. He had dropped a name and a business. Not that he was actually likely to go to Canada, but it couldn't hurt to check in on it, just in case. The problem was, he couldn't afford to spend another 2000 years looking for Methos. Extinction wasn't a patient force. It happened suddenly and inevitably. _And I was Extinction. Together with Death, Famine, Pestilence and War, we brought extinction to a thousand lives. It was fun and necessary. We did what we did because no one could stop us. Until Greece. Until that traitor failed to stop me from getting skewered. But that companion of his, he didn't look like he knew who Methos really was. Which doesn't make sense. He was always proud of being Death. He enjoyed the killing, the planning, the terror, the power. Why would he hide that... unless he's building a new army, slowly, methodically. But that kid couldn't have been more than a couple years old. So, why would he build an army built from younglings, infants, even, compared to himself. His plans always were elaborate and eloquent. There must be a reason he chose a new Immortal. Maybe they are easier to manipulate. I guess he can answer that right before I take his head. Well, Methos' too. The kid has to die first, then Methos. After two thousand years, I can finally have revenge. Maybe I'll even drag it out for a long time too. _ Lityerses laughed out loud as he walked down the street, unaware that he was being followed from a distance.

With a long, drawn out breath, Lityerses felt that victory was finally within his grasp. Now all he had to do was track down that traitor and make him pay for every moment of that twenty years he lost buried in a tomb. The question was, how to do it. Immortals healed fairly quickly and so torture really wouldn't work for long. And as old as that fool was, he might know a few ways to avoid the pain. So the problem was simple: To cause the most grief possible in as little time as possible. _It's a shame Methos didn't have a lover with him; dead partners always cloud one's vision and cause terrible judgement,_ Lityerses' mind was starting to think of ways of revenge more efficiently, _But perhaps if I took the head of that youngling, then Methos might just care enough to come get revenge for the poor boy's death. Yes, that just might do it. I think I know where he might be going too. The man always did love Greece. And there is that exhibit coming into town later this week. I'll just have to seek him out then._ Lityerses stood, brushed off his jacket, and left the warehouse, grinning slightly as he walked towards the city and towards the eventual confrontation between him and Methos. The boy was just collateral damage. Nothing more.

* * *

So the Hunters aren't all dead after all. This can't be good. What is going to happen to poor Alice and Lucas? Keep reading and you'll find out. Thanks go to **James Birdsong **for leaving a review. I appreciate that. Thanks to those of you who follow this story, I promise I'll try to be faster.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this one's going up a little later than usual. Didn't get as much written this week as I had hoped. Anyways, thank you to Spirit Speaker for being such a good editor, so if there's any problems, blame her. Actually, don't. Read and enjoy!**

Methos sighed as he waited for Lucas to stop pacing around the room. He knew what the kid was about to ask, and he really didn't want to drag it out. But he wasn't gonna be the one to start this conversation. It never ended well either way. It had nearly cost him his friendship with MacLeod. Luckily for him, Lucas didn't seem quite so black and white. Which may prove to be the kid's undoing.  
"So, 'Adam', you mind telling me what the heck all that was about?" Lucas was trying very hard to keep his rage down. It helped that he was so confused as well.

"You know anything about Ancient Greece?" Methos highly doubted that he knew of Lityerses. No one ever did. His damn father was more famous for his ability to turn anything he touched into gold. Not literally, though. He just was a talented businessman.  
"I've studied it once or twice. Sounds like it was an interesting place. Why? Were you there?" Lucas was slightly curious as to where he was going with this.

"Does the name Lityerses mean anything to you?" Methos sounded rather bored when he said it. It was intentional. He had forgotten about that fool centuries ago. He had talent, but he wasn't as gifted as the other Horseman.  
"No, nothing at all. Was that who that was?" Lucas strained his memory, but the name just wouldn't bring image, fact, or even vague reference to mind.

"Yes, that man was once known as the Reaper of Men. He also would have been known as The Fifth Horseman if he wasn't such a fool." Methos chuckled slightly as Lucas paused at that statement.

"The Fifth... Horseman? As in, the Apocalypse? They existed?" Lucas was stunned. He always thought they were a metaphor for the natural forces man faced throughout time. Not actual beings.  
"Oh yes, we existed. We rode, and none could stop us. We rode, and people died. Thousands. Tens of thousands. We were feared, and we were worshipped. We took everything we wanted, and killed without mercy. Men, women, children. No one was ever spared. We were the most powerful Immortals on the planet. And we reveled in it. I was the planner, the strategist, the one who held us all together. I was Death. And I was good at it. Now, are you satisfied?" Methos was tired of this. He thought he had left his past behind him 2 years ago. And here it was again, threatening his head.  
"How long ago was this?" Lucas wasn't happy that Adam had kept this info from him. But then again, who could blame him? He had been a warlord in a previous life.

"3000 years ago. The Bronze age, and Ancient Greece." Methos was slightly surprised at how cool-headed Lucas was being about this. It was... refreshing.  
"So you were a Warlord 3000 years ago? Different time, different place. I'm sure the rules were a lot different then too." Lucas honestly couldn't care less. He was much more worried about how to deal with the warlord in town right now.

"You're awfully logical about this. Or maybe you're just that jaded." Methos allowed himself to chuckle again. He should have known better. "Whatever the case, Lityerses is after my head. Especially since I'm the only other Horseman left alive."  
"Wait, the others are dead?"  
"They lost their heads a couple years ago. I do regret it sometimes, they were once my brothers." Methos felt a twinge of regret as he recalled having to kill Silas, the only Horseman he actually liked.  
"And now, Lityerses is back to kill you. What exactly did you do to make him hate you so much?"  
"I let him die. And didn't collect his corpse. So he spent years trapped in a tomb. Though I'm sure he has taken plenty of heads in the years since he escaped. It doesn't matter, he won't be wasting anytime looking for us. Which is gonna be a massive headache for the both of us. The man was an unusually good tracker. As much as I'd love to, we can't leave town. I have to finish this and bury the past finally."

"And what, I'm supposed to just stand by and watch you try and kill one of the most dangerous men on the planet?" Lucas was barely holding on to that rage again.  
"Him? Oh no, there are much worse Immortals out there than that bastard prince. He just happens to have been an exceptionally good killer. I suppose you'd call him Extinction, if you had to name him after the names in the Christian Bible."  
"You've read the bible?" Lucas was stunned.  
"I happen to enjoy literature, and that book has been the cause of so much mayhem and destruction. It's not the first piece of fiction to do that, but it certainly the most persistent."  
"Thought you believed in God."  
"He deserted us long ago. So there really is no reason to trust that book."  
"Whatever. I'm not going to argue philosophy with a 3000 year old asshole." Lucas really didn't want to get into it with Adam over such trivial matters.

"I told you, you didn't want to know how old I was. Trust me, you somehow manage to live as long as I have, and you'll be quite the cynic as well. Or don't, and you'll probably live just as long." After 5000 years, there was only so much one could take before giving up on hope completely.

"Adam, you really don't give a crap about anyone other yourself, do you?"  
"Why should I? It'll only cost me my head." Frustrated, Lucas walked out the door, and started down the street. Methos just shook his head and hung back. The kid would be back. He only had one ally in this new world. And had already managed to find an annoyingly dangerous opponent in his first week as an Immortal. Well, Fate was rarely nice to any of his kind, but especially not to the young ones. They always managed to lose their heads before they lived more than 10 years beyond their natural lifespan. Unless they turned evil and started using the life as a curse to others. Which also happened more times than anyone would expect. Sighing, Methos followed down the street after him. The kid was way too reckless, and someone had to keep an eye on him. He just hated that he had to do it. He cursed himself again for getting involved. It wouldn't be the last time he regretted the decision.

* * *

Will Methos' past ever stop haunting him? Hopefully. Thank you to **James Birdsong**, for reviewing and to all of you who continue to read this story.


	10. Chapter 9

**Almost didn't make this one in time, but I suppose that's what I get for waiting til the end of the week to write it up. Anyways, many thanks to Spirit Speaker for looking this over. I couldn't do this without her support. Read and enjoy!**

Lucas just walked down the street, frustrated at his circumstances. Three days ago, he had been a normal, pre-law student. He had a decent life, he wasn't super-rich, but he had a good time. He had plenty of friends, and did well in school. Now, his best friend was dead, his sister was probably worried sick about him, and he hadn't found it in him yet to even let her know he wasn't dead. The question was, should he? It was a dangerous move. Still, he probably should do something. It was getting ridiculous. He could barely stand these last three days, how could anyone stand 5000 years? Or however old Adam was. He was about ready to scream at God, he wasn't meant for this life. Sighing, he took out his cellphone and stared at it for a few minutes before finally calling Alice.

ATLATL

Alice was sitting on a park bench, waiting for the Watcher to contact her about any information he may have uncovered when her phone went off. She took it out, and almost dropped it as she read the caller ID. It read Lucas. _This is impossible though. Why would he contact me?!_ Nervously she answered his call.  
"Lucas, is that really you?" She wasn't sure how to play this yet. _Better see what he says before I do anything stupid. _

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, sorry I haven't called. I've decided to take a vacation for a while, and won't be back for a week or two. I'm sure you can understand." Lucas felt that she deserved to know the truth, but couldn't bring himself to tell it.

"So, your best friend dies horribly and you decide to just skip town. Do you have any idea how bad that looks for you?" She was getting slightly annoyed at him, but she had to keep calm.  
"I know, I know. I should have called sooner, but I just couldn't. It couldn't face reality yet. That's why I'm taking a brief sabbatical."  
"Uh huh. Does Methos know about this sabbatical?" She couldn't help it. She couldn't tolerate being lied to her by her own brother.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Who is Methos?" Lucas could barely contain the worry that he felt. _How does she know about Adam? This is not good. _

"He's about 6'2, mid-thirties, short black hair, very condescending attitude, I'm told. Last seen leaving here with you?" She had him now. No way he could get out of this.

"Ummm... I can't talk about that. I wish I could, but you're better off if I don't say anything." He was getting really worried now. _How much does she know and how does she know it? I've got to talk to Adam soon. _

"Dammit, Lucas, I know everything. I know you're Immortal. I know that you can't die. I know you're with a mass murderer. He's a criminal, Lucas! You're life is in danger! You have to leave soon!"  
"Alice, what are you talking about? How do you know all these things? Who told you? Alice, please, tell me!"  
"His name is John Franklin, he's a Watcher."  
"Alice, be careful. I have to go now. Be careful, sis."

"Can you at least tell me where you are?"  
"As long as you promise not to come looking for me. I'm in Chicago."  
"Lucas, be smart. Come home."  
"I can't."  
Alice sighed as he hung up on her. _So, now I know that John isn't full of crap. Let's see how this goes, shall we. _Alice stood up and headed back to her house.

ATLATLATL

Lucas stared in horror at his phone, going over what he had just said and heard. _My sister knows about Immortals. This is not good. Now she's in danger. I have to help her!_  
"You look troubled. What did you do?" Methos wasn't very concerned at the moment.

"I just called my sister." Lucas still didn't look Methos in the eye.

"You're an idiot. It would have been better for you and her if you hadn't." _This kid isn't going to last long if he keeps doing stupid things like that._  
"Have you ever heard of a Watcher named John Franklin?"  
"John Franklin? Tell me your sister isn't being contacted by him." Methos was now slightly worried. A Hunter emerging in this area? Maybe he had been sloppy.

"Yes, actually she has. Why?"  
"Then we may have a bigger problem than Lityerses. John Franklin was a member of the Watcher Organization, that's true. But he was a renegade part of it. A member of the Hunters. They killed Immortals, instead of chronicling them. I didn't realize there was one in this area. Or that they were still active. Most Hunters quit or were fired after James Horton's death. This is disturbing news. But there's nothing we can do about it. For now, we need to avoid Lityerses and keep training you. I think there's a dojo around here somewhere that you can sharpen your non-existent skills." Methos chuckled. Yes, the news was disturbing, but he had no reason to save the poor child. Her fate was hers for now.

ATLATLATL

Alice started pacing around her room when she got home. The conversation with Lucas had not gone well. She couldn't just stay here while her brother was roaming around with a mass murderer and a wanted fugitive. She had to help him, he was family. Sighing, she picked up the phone, and called John.  
"John, it's Alice, I found Lucas. I'm going after him. Please let me know if you can help in any way."

With that, she hung up and started figuring out how to explain to her parents that she was going after their dead son. It wasn't going to be easy. But she couldn't just travel to Chicago without letting them know. But it was going to work. She had a mission, and she was going to see it through. Her brother was going to be rescued, and he was going to be able to live a normal life for as long as he could.

* * *

Poor Alice. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into. And Lucas isn't doing too well either. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thank you to **Spirit Speaker **for reviewing and thank you to those who are following this story. I really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait you guys, i've had a crazy couple weeks and kind of lost inspiration for this story there for a bit. As always, thank you to Spirit Speaker for putting up with me and my craziness. Read and enjoy!**

Phygeria 3000 years ago

Lityerses was enjoying his new life as a Horseman. He had power, he had brothers, he had wealth, and he'd only been with them for a couple months. They were heading towards another outlying village in the area. He was good with a sword, but these Immortals were artists. They were able to ride into anywhere, and people would start panicking and try to run. None ever escaped. The thing that was troubling him was why they bothered having him as a rider. _I may have been the Reaper of Men, but these fellows are Reapers of Life. They don't care who they kill, or how they kill them. It's all good sport for them. I could get used to a few centuries of this. _  
"Something on your mind, Reaper?" Methos noticed Lityerses grinning to himself and decided to see what was going on it his head.

"The power you four have is incredible. Has anyone ever dared stand before you?" Lityerses hadn't seen anyone yet, but there had to be some idiot.

"A few have tried. They usually lose their head pretty quickly." Methos was bored and decided to test the Greek. "They call you Reaper. How many have you killed?"  
"Hundred or so. Lost count. Only lost once, and that was right before you men showed up." Lit was kinda surprised by the question.

"You've handled yourself well in these last few raids, but this one is going to be different. This time, we're raiding Ephesus." Methos let that sink in. It was a well known port, and probably a well guarded one too. It was their biggest target in a long time. But it was where the Reaper would finally prove his worth.

"Ephesus? Well then, this should be very interesting. When was the last time you raided a Greek port?" Lit hadn't heard of a raid this far west from them yet, but it probably wasn't their first. These Horseman had so much power. He still wasn't sure though of whether Kronos accepted him.

"It's been about 30 years since we've bothered coming this far west, 'Reaper.'" Kronos had a way of making the title an insult, as if Lit didn't deserve it, as if he was just a spoiled bastard prince.

"That long? No wonder I haven't heard of you. Well, other than the rumors of raiding barbarians that always plagued the realm."  
"Barbarians? I suppose you could look at us as barbarians, but then again, we are much more civilized than the Greeks. We want something, we take it. And there are none who can stand before us." Kronos was mad with power, but Methos just looked bored with the world, as he always did. He only looked alive when he was planning a raid.

"Enough, Kronos. We have a long ride ahead of us. We don't want the Greek to run, now do we?" Methos' boredom was apparent in the way he spoke.

"Of course we do, if he runs, we get to hunt him down and take his head." Kronos laughed. Lityerses shuddered slightly at the thought of what Kronos might do before taking his head. There was a reason he named himself after the Lord of Time. He considered himself a king of a superior race. He even used a sickle occasionally. Yes, Kronos was a dangerous man, but Methos was much more dangerous. A man devoid of passion, devoid of mercy. A killer bored with life, there was the true nightmare that stalked the lands. A man who killed simply because he could. There was no reason behind it, no agenda, nothing but the ability. And Lityerses respected that.

He might someday kill Kronos, but there was no one who could kill Methos. Methos was too powerful. He'd seen and killed too much. He would haunt the lands long after Lit and the other four were dead. The world would definitely remember his legacy, if not his name. The best the other Horseman could hope for was an honorable mention. Lityerses learned long ago how to spot the dangerous ones and he was riding with the four most dangerous men on the planet, to a port in one of the greatest empires there was. There, they would all meet their destinies. There the sea would run red for miles with the blood they would spill.

* * *

This was a little shorter than I expected it to be. I think they'll be at least one or two more visits to the past before this story is done. Anyways, thanks to **krikanalo **for reviewing. Please follow and favorite, I promise to be faster about these things from now on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well that was a fun chapter. Many thanks go to Spirit Speaker for not only editing this, but also collaborating with me on parts of it. As always, read and enjoy! **

As Alice stared aimlessly at the city of Chicago. The buildings and the amount of people did overwhelm her at first, but she quickly got over it and found a nice city park to collect her thoughts in. She wasn't from that small of a town. As much as she wanted to do some shopping and explore the city, she was here to find her brother. Now how she was going to do that was beyond her. She had tried calling him again, but she couldn't get through. She also hadn't waited for John to go off on this ridiculous errand. _It's not like you really had much of a choice. He's your brother. _Telling herself that really didn't make her feel any better about leaving town so suddenly.

As she was looking around, she noticed a billboard for the Chicago Moving Company was hosting Lion's Pride, which starred Juliet Walker. She recognized the name, but as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't go to a ballet right now. She had more pressing matters to attend to. But she also noticed a sign for a Greek Mythology Exhibit at a museum happening tomorrow. Based on what she knew of Methos, he had spent a long time in the Greek Islands. It'd make sense for him to go see that, but she then again, he might not. _He's a warlord, how can you be certain that Lucas is still alive?  
_"Because he has to be." She surprised herself by actually answering herself out loud, but no one around her really seemed to care. She'd seen the movies about how the people in the cities don't give a crap about people around them, but she thought it was exaggerated. She was so lost in thought, she ran into two men in suits.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She got a look at them and saw that even though they were a few years older than her, one of them was incredibly attractive. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to keep her focus.  
"It's fine, miss. Try and pay more attention." The tall one was really nice to her. As she walked away, she heard them arguing over something strange as they got into an old Chevy.

_So, you have a day to kill. Why should you spend it worrying over your brother? Enjoy yourself. _Alice decided she may just go shopping after all.

ATLATLATL

Lucas grumbled as he picked his sword out of the dirt yet again. "You know, you could try being less of an ass and try actually teaching me how to use this thing."  
"You could just try not getting killed. That would help quite a bit." Chuckling Methos went on defense again. Not because Lucas was that good, but because he needed to learn how to defend himself. The kid was terrible at protecting himself. Probably why he was so annoyed at himself.  
"You know, I really don't understand why we aren't going after Lityerses or this John Franklin guy. They are both threats to us. We should eliminate them." Lucas tried to get past Methos' stance, but once again, was pushed back.

"Do you know where to find them? Do you know how the Reaper fights? Or whether Franklin is alone among the Hunters? No? Didn't think so. Don't worry about them, and worry about staying alive. I'm only helping you out because I don't believe in letting you get yourself killed. Whenever MacLeod gets back from Paris, I'll drop in and then you'll be his student. Assuming he is mentally fit to be a teacher again." Methos felt a twinge of guilt at that. He hadn't stuck around to bury Richie either. And it wasn't entirely MacLeod's fault. Ahriman was a devious being, but it was still devastating to MacLeod.

"Why MacLeod? Why can't I be your student?" Wiping the sweat from his brow, Lucas tried once again to parry with Methos, but it didn't end well and he got his sword knocked out of his hands.  
Frustrated, he left the sword where it was. "Are you always this helpful?"  
"There's a reason I don't train students. Lityerses was the last Immortal I trained. And if you can't hold on to your sword, how can you expect to keep your head?" Methos bent down to pick it up and offered it to Lucas. "Keep trying, there are worse Immortals than the Reaper out there. You'll need to learn how to use that eventually,"  
"You're telling me that in 3000 years, you haven't trained any Immortals? What about Byron?" Lucas took the sword, but didn't attack.

"He was a friend, not a student. I was never one for really training people. Too many issues." Methos shrugged and put his sword away.

"Look, I don't know why you still can't forgive yourself for what you did 3000 years ago, but you need to let go. You are my best hope for survival. Why can't I just study under you? You're the oldest living Immortal. Possibly the oldest ever."  
"Hardly. There are legends of Immortals much older than me. I just happened to be born around the same time as civilization started." Well, that wasn't quite true. Egypt had been around for a few hundred years before he was born, but it really didn't matter.

"Are you going to help me save my sister from herself or do I have to do it myself, you coward?" Lucas was getting real tired of having to deal with Methos' pettiness.

"And how exactly are you going to save her if you don't even possess the talent to protect yourself? You need to get your head straight if you want to live much longer. But enough of that now. There is a Greek Exhibit in town tomorrow and I wish to see how much they get wrong. Honestly, it's amazing you people know anything about what happened at all." Still laughing, Methos started walking back towards the car.

* * *

So that was interesting. I feel no shame whatsoever about either of those references, but most of you will only get one of them. In fact, no one should get the first one for a long time. But it was still funny. Thanks go to **krikanalo **and the anonymous **Guest **for their reviews. As always, read and review.


	13. Chapter 12

**This turned out a lot faster than I thought it was going to. Many thanks to Spirit Speaker for reviewing this, and telling me that you all are going to hate me. But, I can live with that. Read and enjoy!**

Lityerses wandered around the museum for a while before finally coming to the Greek exhibit. He always hated these, since they usually got everything wrong. But that's what happens after 3000 years, things get lost and misunderstood. He actually chuckled about a few of the artifacts they considered lost treasures. One vase in particular was just a drawing of an average day. And yet there were many spectators around it. As he studied a sculpture of the Muses, he couldn't help but laugh aloud at it. They actually got it right that there were 9 Muses, but they didn't quite get the representation right. That got him a strange look from a brunette standing a few feet away.  
"Is there something funny about the sculpture, sir?" The young woman couldn't tell why he would find it funny, but then again, everyone had a different reaction to art.

"The Muses, goddesses of the arts. And yet, their legacy is to be gawked at by those who really don't understand anything about the arts. How insulting." Lityerses glanced at the young girl, but then decided to move on further into the exhibit. Methos and that young companion of his should be arriving any moment.

As he wandered down the halls, he just kept laughing at how ignorant these people were of how wonderful Greece really was. As he walked, he finally felt the tingling of another Immortal nearby. He smiled and realized it was finally time to begin.

ATLATLATL

As Alice walked into the museum, she was actually quite impressed. It was a very nice museum and it's collection was fantastic. She wanted to stay and see the entire museum, but she was here for the Greek collection. She did stop and text her friends to let her know where she was, not that any of them would really be jealous of where she was, but it was still worth doing. She looked around the hall and was really fascinated by what she saw. The beauty of these artifacts was really quite something to behold. It was a shame so many people really couldn't care less about history. As she looked over a sculpture of the Muses, she heard a man behind her laugh. She turned to see a dark-haired gentleman laughing and shaking his head at the Muses. She couldn't help herself, she had to question him.

"Is there something funny about the sculpture, sir?" She really couldn't see it, but then again, everyone had their own humor.

"The Muses, goddesses of the arts. And yet, their legacy is to be gawked at by those who really don't understand anything about the arts. How insulting." The man glanced over at her, and kept walking down the hall, still laughing.  
Alice thought about it for a second, and then decided to head the opposite way. She was still studying the exhibit when she heard another man laughing and glanced over to see her brother and another tall, dark-haired man looking around the exhibit. As she was about to go over and slap her brother, they both tensed up and started looking around. _What's that about? I should really go get Lucas and get him out of here. That has to be Methos. _  
As she walked over to Lucas, she heard a familiar laugh behind her. She turned and saw the same dark-haired man looking at Methos with pure hatred on his face. _Now who the hell is that? Another Immortal? Dammit, Franklin, you didn't mention there would be others! _

"Lucas, what is going on?!" Alice wasn't sure what to do anymore. The dark-haired man looked at her again, and laughed.  
"And who might you be, young lady?" The man looked at her with a devilish grin. Alice couldn't help but feel fear start to creep in as the man continued laughing.

ATLATLATL

"What's the point of this again? Do you just come to these just to torture yourself, or is there some other reason?" Lucas stood outside the museum with Adam trying to figure it out.  
"Greece was a wonderful time period, much more artistic than Rome. I lived through both. Though my dealings with Rome were much less violent. They tended to have a thing against barbarians." Methos couldn't blame the kid. He had no appreciation for the past, and that was the fault of technology. He'd seen it all, and most of it had just driven the people farther apart.

"You were a war lord, not a barbarian." Lucas still didn't see the point of this.

"Semantics. In their eyes, I would have been a threat to the republic and thus someone to be eliminated. And I do this just to see how badly they get it wrong. A thousand years from now, what will the ruins of this civilization look like?" Methos started to go inside.

"And how many actually live to see a thousand years old?" Lucas just sighed and followed him in.

As the pair walked around the museum, Methos pointed out the history behind a couple pieces and how the translation was wrong on most pieces. He laughed a couple times, drawing stares from the people around him. While laughing at a piece of pottery that Methos claimed he owned at one time, they both felt the sensation of another Immortal in the vicinity.  
"I should have realized he would have been here. Of course he would be here, he was born in Greece and died there. He is a part of their legends." Methos started looking around for Lityerses, and saw a young lady staring at the both of them.  
"Lucas, what is going on?!" Lucas whipped his head around to see Lityerses standing behind his sister, grinning evilly.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" He wanted to help but it was too public, too risky. He still wanted to take action though.

"Let's be reasonable here, Liam. The girl is not a part of this, let her go." Methos was calm, but he knew it wasn't about to end well.

"Lucas, seriously, why are you with that murderer? He can't be trusted, he is-" Alice was gagged by Lityerses before she could finish her thoughts.  
"Let the adults talk for awhile, young lady. Now, Methos, why did you think it was a good idea to bring your apprentice here? Honestly, did you not think I would be here? Now, this girl, she seems to have a connection to him." With that, Lityerses grabbed Alice and started to walk out of the museum.

"Dammit, Adam, we have to follow him!" Lucas started running, but Methos grabbed him before he could get very far. "Let me after him! He's got my sister!"  
"And that right there is while you'll lose your head. You're way too emotional right now. But don't worry, he won't get far. His face will be plastered all over the news and unfortunately, so will ours. Looks like you just made national tv."

Lucas stopped for a second, and punched Methos in the jaw, and ran out to catch Lityerses. He passed the bodies of three security guards on his way to the door.

ATLATLATL

As Lityerses grabbed the young girl and fled towards to the street, three security guards tried to stop him. He drew his sword and quickly dispatched all three. He got into his car, and threw Alice in the backseat.

"It seems we have much to discuss besides the Muses, young lady." Laughing, Lityerses drove off, leaving Alice to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself mixed up in.

* * *

Well, that didn't turn out too well, now did it? What's going to happen to poor Alice, and what happened to John Franklin? All this and more in the next chapter.

Thanks go out to **krikanalo** and **Spirit Speaker** for leaving reviews. Thank you to those who are following this story, it really helps give me hope for this. Thank you all so much!**  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, this may be one of the more interesting things I have ever written. I feel no guilt about it. Anyways, sorry for the long delay, I had trouble figuring out where to go with this. As always, this would not be possible without the persistence of my beta, Spirit Speaker. Enjoy!**

Lucas was devastated. His sister had been kidnapped right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it. He wandered around the motel room in anger and despair. He hadn't wanted to leave the museum but Adam had insisted it was better that they not get on national tv. Which this case was bound to.

"I still don't understand why the hell you couldn't have saved her!" Lucas had stopped pacing long enough to shout at Methos some more.

"I've lived for a very long time by not being so reckless. Lityerses had the advantage here. I should have known he would have been attracted. But your sister was an idiot for getting caught by him." Methos felt somewhat bad for the kid. Having your sibling kidnapped in front of you days after your best friend dies right next to you? Fate had it in for the kid. His life was not going to be pleasant, assuming he even lived through the next couple of days.

"Don't talk about my sister that way. We need to find her!" Lucas threw a lamp across the room in frustration.

"Now that was unnecessary. We're gonna have to pay for that lamp now, and besides, I already told you, where should we start looking? There are 3 million people in this city. 230 square miles to search. Now, where then should we start looking? Do you have any ideas?" Methos had actually put in a call to Joe to see if he knew anything about Lityerses movements over the past couple of months.

"I don't know. Alice loves theatres but there are probably a hundred or so in this city. But I doubt he'd take her there. Is there really nothing I can do?" Lucas started to fall down on the bed and was about to give up hope.

"Not right now. He'll make contact with us eventually though. I'm certain of it. I've put a couple feelers out through contacts I have. Someone will come up with something. Trust me, you'll find her." Methos wasn't exactly certain of what condition they'd find her in though. Lityerses was one of the more ruthless Immortals he'd ever encountered, and he was willing to kill anyone just for fun. But this was probably not even close to being over. Methos was worried that it was about to get a whole lot worse. More people were going to die before Lityerses was done.

"So what exactly should we do in the meantime?" Lucas was still close to giving up hope but he knew that would be a mistake. His sister needed him.

"Right now, you need to practice your sword fighting skills. You're nowhere near good enough to be able to fight Lityerses yet. There is a good reason he was called the Reaper of Men. Now, are you willing to practice or just sit there and mope?" Methos knew he was being an ass, but he had to motivate the kid somehow.

ATLATLATL

Alice looked around the studio cautiously. It wasn't good that she could see, it meant that Lityerses really didn't care about her life. She had to find a way out of this, but she couldn't see any way out right now. She sighed deeply and just accepted that she was in an impossible situation right now.

"So, how did you find out about Immortals?" Lityerses needed to know what she knew. But he could take his time getting it out of her. He always did prefer torture, but he wasn't sure if that was going to be necessary, yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I ran into my brother at a museum and then you just drag me out and kidnap me for no reason." Alice wasn't lying that much. She was much better at it then Lucas though.

"Well then, apparently I get to do this the fun way." Lityerses smiled as he opened a toolbox full of rusted items. Alice swallowed as she thought about what he might do to her.

"There's really no need for that. I really don't know anything. I promise you, I was just surprised to see my brother" Alice started to back up slowly. He hadn't tied her down for some reason. That worried her more than anything. It probably meant that he could easily overpower her and then torture her more easily.

"Are you certain of that?" Lityerses pulled out a crowbar and started flipping it around in his hand. "Are you really certain that's what happened?" He started smiling and took a step towards her.

"John Franklin!" Alice just shouted out the name and hoped for the best. "His name is John Franklin!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean to me?" He kept approaching her.

"He's a Watcher! He keeps tabs on Immortals like yourself!" Alice was panicking now. He wouldn't stop coming.

"And why exactly should I believe this nonsense? An organization dedicated to watching Immortals? I've never heard of it." Lityerses had stopped flipping the crowbar but was still gripping it tight.

"I swear it's true. I was just trying to save my brother from Methos! He's evil and a mass-murderer!" Alice was just trying to save herself from the extreme pain she knew was going to come from this man.

"Interesting. But you should know, I rode with Methos 3000 years ago. So what makes you think I'd be any less evil than that bastard?" Lityerses laughed as smashed the crowbar into Alice's left knee and listened to her scream in pain and horror.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I TOLD YOU ALL I KNOW!" Alice shrieked and clutched her knee. Her kneecap was most likely broken. She wouldn't be able to escape as easily now.

"Oh, did you? I have a feeling we're just beginning to get to know each other." Lityerses kept laughing as he brought the crowbar up into the air.

Oh, poor, poor Alice. What is going to happen to her? And Lucas, well, he's got a very difficult time ahead of him. Thanks go out to **koryandrs **for reviewing. Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts. It's much appreciated.


	15. Chapter 14

**Well, here it is at last. Where we find out what happened to Alice. Sorry about the wait, there's been a lot of craziness this last week, so I haven't had as much time to write. But don't worry, this story is still going strong, mostly due to the many efforts of Spirt Speaker. Read and enjoy, everyone!**

John Franklin was sitting in the bar, sipping a double of whiskey when he saw the news that Alice had been kidnapped. He set down his glass for a second and allowed himself a smile. _Serves that girl right for going after her brother. I warned her that nothing good would come chasing after Immortals. Oh wait, I didn't. I just told her that her brother was with an evil man. _He chuckled and downed the last of his drink. As he signaled the bartender for another round, he notice the police sketch on the news. He almost fell out of his chair when he recognized Lityerses. _Lityereses?! That's impossible! He died in World War II! _As upset as he was at recognizing Lityerses, he really didn't think it mattered much anymore. His plans were going exactly as he intended. Methos would be dead soon, knowing he had failed yet another apprentice. _Yes, this changes nothing. If anything, it works out much better for me. Lityerses has quite the score to settle with Methos. _John took another sip of his glass and started smiling again.

ATLATLATL

Alice woke up clutching her arms at her side, as best she could. The pain followed not longer after. Lityerses had not been gentle at all, but she was still surprised she was alive after that. She couldn't quite see out of one eye, but that could have been because of the blood. He knew almost everything about her and her brother now. And still he tortured her. After her she stopped screaming because she no longer could feel the pain, he still found a way to make the nightmare continue on. Then suddenly he stopped. As far as she could tell, he had broken her kneecap, a couple fingers, her nose, and probably a rib. But she was still alive.

She crawled towards her bag, hoping her cell phone was there. Not that it would do much good, she'd seen no evidence that this studio was being used lately. _But maybe,_ she thought, _ just maybe, someone heard my screams. Heard my pleas for it to end. _As unlikely as she found that to happen, she had to hope. As she reached her bag, she reached up to grab it off the table. She knew it was going to hurt later, but she had no choice. Next time he might actually kill her. Rummaging through it, she felt disheartened to find that her phone was no longer in it.  
Her heart about stopped as she heard a loud laugh coming from the next room.  
"Did you really think I would be that foolish?" Lityerses walked back in and kept laughing. "Like I would really leave your purse here for you to call help." Alice started crying again.  
"Please. You don't have to do this. You can still let me go." She was struggling to hold on to hope any more.

"And ruin the most fun I've had in a long time? Hardly. But still, here," he tossed her her phone. "Go ahead and call your brother. Tell him where you are. Tell him you've managed to escape. Go on, tell him." Lityerses waited a few seconds. "You're not going to call him? I'm disappointed in you. Fine, I'll call him for you."  
He walked over to her to grab the phone, but she gave in and dialed him.

"You see, wasn't so bad. Now, don't do anything foolish. Put it on speaker" He smiled widely as he heard the phone keep ringing.

ATLATLATL

"I can't do this anymore! No matter what I try to do to help, you always tell me I'm not ready!" Lucas certainly was angry at Methos, but he was more frustrated because it had been two days and no one knew where his sister was.

"Because you're not ready. You're still an emotional wreck. You aren't ready to handle what you might see when we find Lityerses." Methos was more worried than he should be. _Dammit, MacLeod, why couldn't you have been the one to discover the boy._

Before Lucas could really continue the argument, his cellphone rang.  
"It's Alice!" Lucas quickly answered and Methos frowned deeply.  
"Lucas, are you there?" Alice sounded broken and despaired.

"I'm here. Where are you?" He was getting desperate to find her. He had to do something right.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm in a dance studio. It hurts, it hurts so bad. He beat me and cut me. Come get me, I can't move that well. Please, hurry. I love you!" The phone clicked off. Lucas knew he had to find her quickly. He didn't know what dance studio it was, there had to be several around the city, but they could find out quickly. He started looking that up on his phone.  
"And just what do you hope to find on google right now? There are a hundred dance studios in this city. You can't look at all of them fast enough. It sounded like she was tortured. What do you hope to accomplish here?" Methos was ready to kill LItyerses already, but this was just unnecessary.  
"I hope to save my sister from the hands of a mad man." Lucas kept looking at the list, hoping some answers would come soon.

Well, that was somewhat disturbing, even for me. But hey, she's still alive. For now. Thank you to all who have been following this story, and to those who add this to their alerts. Every little bit helps, guys. Thanks!


End file.
